


fade to black

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Cursed Drabbles [4]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Lancelot's injuries catch up to him.
Relationships: Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Cursed Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896202
Kudos: 43
Collections: Double Drabbles: 200-word stories





	fade to black

He hears the boy’s shout before he realizes he’s on the ground.

The cloudy sky ripples and churns like the sea. Lancelot squints, but his vision doesn’t clear. A raw groan forces its way out of his throat, his face twisting with pain.

Small hands shake his shoulders. “Hey, hey – you can’t die on me,” Percival says. His voice sounds distant, like there’s a wall separating them.

With all the strength he can muster, Lancelot rolls over to his stomach and pushes himself up on his elbows. The regret is instant as the pain cuts through him like a sword. There’s metal on his tongue. Is this dying?

“Forgive me…” he mutters, his voice barely audible. The boy tugs at his arm.

“Get up! C’mon! We’re gonna find you a doctor.”

He opens his mouth to tell Percival to leave but shuts it so fast his teeth click. He clenches his jaw against the pain. Black dots appear on the edges of his vision. There’s a rush in his ears, almost like whispers.

Percival is shouting again. “Help! Help!”

He almost misses the boots that appear in his periphery, but he’s out before he sees who’s come to their aid.

**Author's Note:**

> *I promise he's not dead.
> 
> [Written for Double Drabble Challenge #083: shout.](https://doubledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/54639.html)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, even on short works like this.


End file.
